And then there were none
by AlecGman
Summary: Inspired by Agatha Christie's, And then there were none. After receiving a letter from corporate, the Scranton employees take a trip to an island, just off the coast of New Jersey. However, something malicious awaits them there...
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement." Toby said, quietly.

Everyone in the office turned to face Toby, who continued to speak.

"So, I have just received a letter from corporate, informing us that-"

Michael Scott, regional manager of the Dunder Mifflin, Scranton branch, began to make farting noises, with his hands up to his mouth.

"Michael. That's not appropriate." Toby said, softly.

"You know what, Toby. You can stop now. Corporate knows nothing about horrible workers, like you."

Toby sighed. "I was just going to say that corporate is allowing us to take a temporary leave of absence."

"Great, thanks Toby, we really needed to know this from you." Michael said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, we'll be taken to an island, just off the coast of Pennsylvania, it will be for a few days."

Everyone in the office cheered and clapped, except for Michael and Dwight. Michael sighed and walked up to Toby and pushed him into the wall. Toby accidentally dropped his file, which Michael quickly snatched up.

"Go back to the annex, where you belong." Michael said, jabbing his finger into Toby.

"You can't do that to me, Michael."

"What are you going to do? Fire me? You can't even do that. You're not a part of this family."

"I have authority over you, Michael."

Michael yelled. "Just get the hell back in the annex. I don't even want to see your face!"

Toby sighed and began walking back to the annex. Michael's anger suddenly went away and was replaced with a smile.

"So, as Toby has informed us, we are going on a small trip."

"How small?" Dwight asked, concerned.

Michael began looking through the folder, with Jim just observing with shock.

"Ah, three days, that's perfect." Michael said, with a smile.

Toby stopped in his tracks and walked back over to Michael. "I was also going to say that only specific people are allowed to go to the island."

"Who's allowed?" Jim asked, politely.

Michael looked at the folder. "Michael, Jim, Dwight, Pam, Phyllis, Stanley, Creed, Darryl, Ryan, and…Toby. Can we replace Toby, please?"

"Well, we can't if that's what corporate wants." Jim said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to call corporate to tell them about this." Michael said, turning his attention to the clock. "Oh, god. It's already 4:50. So, I'll talk to corporate, the rest of you guys can go home."

"Michael…" Toby started, before Michael slammed his door shut.

Toby sighed and walked back to the annex. He grabbed his trenchcoat and briefcase. He walked past Michael's office, seeing him slam his fist down on the table in anger. Toby ignored Michael and exited the room.

The very next day, the employees of Dunder Mifflin were lined up outside, on a dock. Dwight looked at his watch.

"When's the yacht coming?!" Dwight yelled, obnoxiously.

"First of all, it's not a yacht. Second of all, do you really need to yell?" Jim asked, calmly.

"Yes, otherwise no one will pay attention." Dwight said, confidently.

Jim looked at the camera, which was focused on him. He then cocked his head when the camera crew began to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"We're not allowed to come with you guys, so, we're just going to wait until you come back." The cameraman responded.

Jim sighed and looked back to see his colleagues begin to board the boat.

"Come on, Phyllis, move faster!" Dwight said, ushering her.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Dwight."

"Obviously not."

Phyllis rolled her eyes and she stepped onto the boat, with Dwight in pursuit. Michael ran past Dwight, until he came across the bow of the ship.

"I'm King of the world!" Michael yelled.

Jim watched the camera crew leave and began to scratch his head. Toby walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked in his traditional voice.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, but why isn't the camera crew coming?"

"It's just something corporate wants, I guess. Maybe they want us to remain private?"

Jim shrugged. "I guess."

An awkward pause accompanied them.

"We should probably get on the boat." Toby said, walking back.

"Yeah, you're right."

As the two boarded the ship, Jim couldn't take his eyes off of Pam, who was walking inside of the ships inside. _Keep it together, Jim, she's still with Roy._ Toby opened the door for Jim, and they both walked inside the warm ship.

"So, how long is this trip?" Jim asked Toby.

"About two or three hours, I suppose."

"Thanks, Toby."

"Don't mention it." Toby said, walking towards a window.

Jim observed the inner compartment. Stanley was sitting by himself, with a crossword puzzle in hand, and his other hand on his head, contemplating what the next word could be. Pam and Phyllis were talking with one another. Michael and Dwight were just sitting at a table, seemingly talking about useless information. Darryl seemed to be on his own, just picking at his nails.

After three hours, the boat made it to the island. The employees were ushered off and the boat left once all of the employees were off.

"So, that's what it looks like? Schrute Farms is better than this." Dwight said, confident.

"Just shut up, would you?" Stanley said, beginning his ascent towards the building.

Dwight mocked Stanley, as he followed. The employees eventually made it to the hotel, where a man was waiting.

"Hello, employees of Dunder Mifflin, I'm assuming you were all invited here."

"Yeah, how else could we have gotten here, idiot?" Dwight said, scoffing.

"Dwight?" Jim said, looking at him.

Dwight shook his head, as the man continued talking. "I shall escort you to the dining hall, where dinner has been prepared for you."

Stanley grew a smile, as he walked inside the building, with the rest of the employees walking inside behind him.

"So, where's the dining room?" Michael asked, missing the obvious door next to him.

"It's over here, sir." The man said, pointing.

Michael nodded, as he walked inside. Everyone sat down at the table, with Toby being the last person to enter the room.

"No, No, you don't get to eat!" Michael yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! You're not eating here!"

Dwight cleared his throat. "Michael, don't you think that's a little excessive. I mean, I hate Toby too, but how can you continue to hate him if he can't eat?"

Michael sighed. "Fine, just don't look at me."

Toby sighed and sat down next to Jim.

The employees dined heartily, with wine accompanying their meals. Creed just looked around him, as he began to feel nervous. _Something's not right here. Police, maybe? Or maybe a drug dealer?_

Ryan took a sip of his red wine, but began to feel his neck. He didn't know what was going on. He began to undo his tie, as air became harder to accept. He felt as his esophagus closed, preventing fresh air from entering. He stood up from the table and began to move around, frantically. Nobody moved a muscle, as they continued to watch Ryan flail around, until he ultimately collapsed. Dwight was the first one to make it to Ryan's body.

"Everyone stay back! I need to check his pulse!" Dwight yelled, feeling Ryan's neck.

Dwight sighed as he turned back to his scared co-workers. "He's dead."


	2. And then there were eight

"Oh my god, he can't be dead!" Pam yelled, her hand over her mouth.

Dwight looked at Pam. "He is dead. Trust me."

Michael couldn't help, but stare in shock. He immediately looked at Toby.

"It was him. It had to be him!" Michael said, pointing his finger at Toby.

"It wasn't me."

"Liar! It is you, you poisoned his drink!" Michael yelled, spitting at him.

"There's no proof for that!" Toby yelled back.

Jim placed his arm over Michael. "Listen, all you're doing is making yourself look suspicious. You need to calm down."

Michael flung his arms in the air. "Fine, do what you want."

"What are we going to do with the body?" Creed asked, staring intently at Dwight.

"Well, we have to leave it. So, when the police arrive, it doesn't appear as if someone killed him."

"What could have done this?" Pam asked.

"Heart attack, maybe. That's the only natural thing that could have killed him. However, he didn't have any heart problems."

"How do you know that, Dwight?" Toby asked.

"I know, trust me, I know. Regardless, we need to seal this room."

Everyone left the room, as Dwight closed the door.

"So, now what do we do?" Stanley asked, clearly affected.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, at least now. I know not all of us knew Ryan, so I recommend that you guys move past this as quickly as you can."

"How can you say that, Dwight? I mean, one of our workers, just died." Jim said, with Pam in his side.

"What do you think we should do, Jim? Play with the body, bury it, on this island. Forget it."

"You know what I think? I think we should confiscate his credit card information, as well as his personal finances, so that it doesn't go to waste." Creed said, smiling.

Everyone turned to Creed.

"Well, it's an idea." Creed said, shrugging.

"Okay, in all honesty, I think we should call the yacht guy back and we can figure out what to do from there." Toby said, pulling out his cell phone.

Michael yelled. "Dammit, Toby! No service, how do you expect us to follow a stupid thing like that?!" Michael threw his phone at Toby.

"Okay, Michael, that's enough!" Dwight yelled.

Michael turned to Dwight. "I thought you were loyal."

"You need to shut up, Michael."

Michael began to feel tears in his eyes. "Well, I…I need a moment." He disappeared outside, while slamming the door shut.

"I personally think we should all rest, at least until the ship returns." Jim said, the employees nodding with him.

"False, we fortify the house, make sure that nobody or nothing gets in."

"Dammit, Dwight, just take this seriously!" Pam yelled.

Dwight fell silent. "Fine."

Night soon fell, as the employees all began to assign themselves their own rooms. Jim and Pam shared a room. Dwight and Creed a room. Stanley and Phyllis shared a room. Toby and Darryl had their own separate rooms.

"So, how are you feeling, Pam?" Jim said, sitting next to her.

"I don't know how to feel about Ryan. I knew him, but I almost feel nothing towards it."

"I understand exactly how you feel. I really don't know how to react either."

Pam sighed and turned towards the window of the room, revealing the large forest of the island.

"Michael's still out there somewhere. He hasn't returned and I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

Jim and Pam stared at each other. They soon realized that their faces began to move closer to one another. Their lips nearly touching, before a yelling erupted, followed by multiple footsteps. Jim opened his door to see the door across from him, fully open. He slowly walked into the room, with Pam watching from her room. He looked at the bed of the room to see the bodies of Darryl and the man who introduced them into the building. Jim covered his mouth, but inevitably threw up next to the bed.

"Oh my god!" Pam screamed, covering her mouth.

As the rest of the employees exited their rooms, Dwight noticed Toby running up the stairs.

"I saw…Creed…running…away. The bodies…I saw them….after he started running." Toby said, in between his pants.

Dwight ignored him and entered the room. He just observed the bodies, noticing that their throats were slit. Dwight exited the room and closed the door. He looked at his panicked co-workers.

"Someone killed them. Their throats were slit and Creed ran away. He is the most likely suspect. If you come across him…or Michael, don't trust either of them."

No one seemed to question Dwight's authority, as they all followed him into the living room of the building.

"Listen, we all need to stay in one room, so the killer can't risk killing without being caught. You guys rest on the comforters, I'll keep watch."

"I'll come with you." Jim said, volunteering.

Dwight sighed. "Alright, we'll work in pairs. Jim and I will take first watch, and we'll figure out who will replace us later."

The employees just nodded, as they continued to think about what they had just witnessed. As Dwight and Jim began to patrol their surroundings, Dwight grew concerned.

"Hey, Jim, do you think that it's odd that Michael started accusing Toby on the spot?"

"Honestly, no, he would blame anything on Toby."

"Yeah, he did seem a little aggressive before we left. I wonder if Michael could be behind this."

"It's possible, I suppose."

Toby observed everyone in the living room. They just continued to stare at the walls, and at the floor, not moving.

"Hey, everyone. Can I say something?" Toby said, looking at Pam.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never expected this to happen. I was just hoping that we could all have a relaxing vacation, but now…"

Stanley sniffled, as he overheard Toby's announcement. He laid back on his couch, on the verge of tears.

Toby ruffled his hands through his hair. The thoughts of the dead bodies wouldn't leave him, as they were something that he couldn't forget.


	3. And then there were six

Pam awoke the very next day to see that the living room was empty. She heard commotion inside of the kitchen.

"Listen, it has to be Creed, who else could it be?" Dwight said, sure of himself.

"How do we know it isn't one of us?" Phyllis said, calmly.

"If that was true, I would have killed Jim once I had the chance. Besides, even then I would just blame it on Creed and you would believe me." Dwight said, confident once more.

Pam walked into the kitchen and noticed that Michael was still missing.

"Where's Michael? He didn't come in?"

"He still hasn't returned." Dwight said, looking around him.

"What about Stanley?"

"What about him?"

"He isn't here."

Dwight looked at the group and noticed that Pam was right. "We need to find him, now!"

The group simply nodded and they began to search for Stanley. Jim looked outside and noticed him sitting on a rock, facing the shore of the island. Jim walked over to him and placed his hand on Stanley's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"What kind of a question is that? We're all going to die here, and I never had the opportunity to say goodbye to my wife or my daughter."

"Stanley, don't say that. You know that isn't true."

Stanley stood up and looked at Jim. "Really, Jim. Than what do you think is going to happen? We're just going to sit here and accept the fact that someone murdered our friends?"

"It's not safe to sit out here. Please, come back inside."

Stanley shook his head and sat down. "I'm staying here. You should accept your fate as well."

Jim shook his head and walked back inside. He began looking for Dwight, but ultimately found Pam inside of the kitchen, waiting for Jim to return.

"Pam? Why are you still here?" Jim asked, concerned.

Pam looked at Jim, revealing that she had been crying. "Nothing, just…nothing."

Jim walked over to Pam and began to hug her. Pam returned the favor and began to hug Jim.

"You won't let him get me, right?"

Jim smiled. "I promise you."

Jim looked outside the kitchen window to see Stanley, lying on the ground.

"Oh my god! No!" Jim yelled, as he ran back outside.

"What's wrong?!" Dwight yelled, as he ran after Jim.

Dwight followed Jim outside, to find Stanley's dead body, beaten over the head by a baseball bat.

"Oh my god." Dwight said, calmly.

"I just talked to him. Two minutes ago, he was fine."

"Okay, that's it. No one goes outside anymore. We can't risk being caught out here by Creed."

Jim nodded. "That's a good idea. Come on, let's go."

Jim and Dwight walked back inside the house to see the remaining employees waiting for them.

"So, it appears that Stanley was killed by being beaten over the head. I know for a fact that it couldn't have been any of us, so I'm temporarily placing my trust in you. We need to find Creed, as he is the only possible suspect." Dwight said, thinking about potential solutions.

"How do you know it couldn't have been one of us?" Jim asked, with uncertainty.

"It wasn't you, nor Pam, because I saw you guys in the kitchen. Like I said, the only one that could be a candidate is Creed, or maybe, Michael."

"Do you actually believe that Michael is the one responsible?"

"No, Creed is. Have you ever seen how odd he acts in the office? It has to be him."

Jim felt like inching away from Dwight.

"Dwight, you need to calm down."

"No, you expect me to calm down, when murders are happening?"

"Yes, if we lose our heads-"

"Like decapitation, what the killer will do to us?

"Dwight, seriously, stop. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we go into these woods and look for Creed, obviously working in groups. If we don't stop him, he's going to continue doing this."

"So, you want us to blindly walk into those woods, leaving us prone to attack?"

"No, obviously we can arm ourselves. Like I said, we need to stop Creed."

"Listen, the best thing we can do, is to wait. If we try to leave this building, what stops the killer from killing us off, one by one."

"Well, I suppose…" Dwight said, not believing Jim's plan.

"Is there a built in phone in this building?" Toby said, speaking up.

"I scouted the area well enough. There isn't a phone in here. The only phones are those who have wireless phones, but those are worthless here."

Jim looked around and continuously noticed that Phyllis wasn't in the group.

"Guys, where's Phyllis?" Jim asked, continuing to look around.

"Oh shit. Not now!" Dwight said, continuing his search.

Toby didn't move. He just stood there, looking like he was going to cry.

"Jim. I…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No, it's fine, Toby, but right now, it isn't the right time. Let's find Phyllis and then we'll figure out what to do."

"Goddamn it!" Dwight yelled, from outside.

Toby and Jim ran to where Dwight was yelling from, to see Phyllis' dead body, almost cut in half, with an axe lying next to her.


	4. And then there were four

"Oh my god! Phyllis!" Pam yelled, falling back into Jim's arms.

Jim didn't say anything, but continued to comfort Pam. Dwight looked over at Jim.

"How could he have done this? Without us seeing him or why didn't Phyllis yell for help?" Dwight said, confused.

"I don't know." Jim responded.

"Look, guys, I think we should just stay inside the house. We really shouldn't be going anywhere." Toby said, softly.

"Yeah, Toby's right." Pam said, looking at Toby.

Toby smiled as Pam looked at him. "Thanks Pam."

"For what?"

Toby shook his head. "Nevermind. We should probably get inside."

Jim nodded and followed him inside, while Dwight continued to observe the body. Dwight looked at the impossible cut in her abdomen, which was the main cause of her death.

"How could Creed have done this? He's just a brittle old man."

Dwight suddenly heard a cracking noise, coming from the forest. He turned around, but saw nothing. He felt like going back inside the house, but looked at the forest. He walked towards the forest and saw nothing on the outskirts of it. He then walked inside of the heavily wooded area.

"Hey, where's Dwight?" Toby asked, continuing to look around.

Jim realized the situation and ran back outside, with Pam and Toby in close pursuit. Jim looked at the footprints walking into the woods. Jim called out.

"Dwight!"

No answer or response.

"Dwight!" Jim called out once more.

"He probably went into those woods." Toby said, pointing out the trail.

"Possibly. We have to go in there."

"Are you crazy? After what you said earlier?"

"I know what I said, but he's in there, with no hope of coming back if that maniac's out there."

Toby thought for a moment. "I think its best if we just stay inside. There's nothing we can do about Dwight right now."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Toby patted Jim's shoulder and they walked inside with Pam behind them.

After three hours of sitting and waiting, nothing happened. Dwight had never returned, while the remaining three began to sit in fear, awaiting their possible fate. Jim looked over at the front door and felt an urge. He stood up and walked over to the front door. Toby quickly followed him, not realizing what he was feeling.

"Jim? Are you okay?"

Jim didn't respond. He simply grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He noticed the body of Dwight Schrute, lying there, not moving. Jim stumbled backwards, as he realized who he had just seen. Toby couldn't take the sight either and vomited. Jim observed Dwight and noticed a cut alongside his neck. He noticed a bulge in Dwight's pocket and reached inside. He pulled out a revolver with a note attached.

IT'S TOBY! The note read. Jim immediately knew who wrote this, yet Michael hadn't returned to the house for quite a while. Jim looked back to Toby, who immediately threw his hands in the air.

"I didn't do it, Jim. How could I have?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Jim stood on the porch and looked at the trees. He noticed something dangling from one of them, but it was too dark to see exactly what.

"Toby, come with me."

Toby shrugged. "Okay."

The two men walked over to the dangling body of Michael Scott. Jim couldn't believe his eyes, as he continued to look at Michael. Toby noticed a note hanging from his body.

"It's Creed." Toby read aloud.

 **I didn't intend for this chapter to be shorter, sorry.**


	5. And then there were none

"Oh, god. I can't take this anymore." Jim said, holding his hands on his head.

Toby put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "It's alright. Well, it actually isn't. But we can still survive this. All we need to do is stay in the house. No one leaves, for whatever reason."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim said, walking back.

Toby looked at Michael's body, but did nothing. _You deserved it, you asshole._ He walked back with Jim, with Pam waiting in the living room. Pam ran to Jim and hugged him.

"It's okay, we're fine."

"I noticed that you found Michael?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"I saw Toby read a note. What did it say?"

"It basically told us that Creed was the killer. We're not going anywhere."

Pam nodded and then looked at Toby. "Are you okay?"

Toby began to cry. "This is all my fault! I said we should go and then this started happening. I never wanted this to happen."

Pam hugged Toby. "You didn't know, Toby. It's okay."

Toby hugged Pam back, as Jim stood there in awkward silence. Jim cocked his head when he noticed movement coming from outside the window. He saw an elderly man, walking in a paranoid fashion, holding a makeshift spear.

"Guys, there's Creed!" Jim yelled.

Toby and Pam looked outside to see Creed, making his way towards the house. He arrived at the front door and opened the door. Jim pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Creed, who immediately threw his spear away.

"It wasn't me. I swear-" Creed started.

Jim didn't hesitate. He fired and shot Creed in between the eyes. He fell to his knees and dropped the revolver. He fell onto his back and began to sob. Pam kneeled down next to him and continued to hug Jim. Toby walked past the two and observed Creed's body. He noticed that Creed had another note on his back. He pulled it off, but quickly placed it in his pocket.

"Thank god that's over." Pam said, looking up at Toby.

"You and me both, Pam. You and me both."

"What do we do now?" Pam asked, continuing to comfort Jim.

"Well, all we can do now is wait. The boat should arrive tomorrow."

Pam nodded. "So, I guess we should just get some rest, as we haven't had that opportunity for a long time."

Toby nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we should."

The next morning, Jim awoke to find himself in a bed, with Pam sleeping next to him. He got up and looked outside his window to see the beautiful sunrise, but the dead body of Michael and Stanley, quickly brought him back to the situation. _Toby._ Jim walked out of the room and walked downstairs. He opened the front door and walked outside. He appeared shocked as he found Toby lying on the ground, in between Stanley and Dwight, with a bullet hole in his head. Jim soon heard a clicking sound behind him. He turned around to see Pam, holding a revolver up to Jim's head.

"Pam! I didn't do this!" Jim yelled.

"You're the only one. There's no one left!"

"Pam, listen to me-"

"Shut up! You did this! There's no one left!"

"Pam, I didn't do it. How could Stanley have been murdered if I was the murderer?"

"There's two of you. There has to be."

Jim couldn't believe his eyes. _Pam, what happened to you?_

"Pam, listen, why would I want to kill my co-workers? I never wanted this to happen."

"I sure you did, murderer."

"Pam, wait!"

Pam didn't hesitate. She fired the revolver, shooting Jim in the abdomen. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She walked over to him and aimed the revolver at his head.

"Pam-"

Pam fired the revolver, killing Jim. She continued firing, until she had nothing left in the chamber. She dropped the revolver and began to scream and sob.

"Why, Jim! Why?!" Pam screamed.

Pam kicked Jim's body and began to slowly walk back to the home, walking over Dwight's dead body. She entered the house and realized that a room was open, one that the group never entered. She walked inside, and noticed a noose hanging from the ceiling. She closed the door behind her, so she could hide Dwight's dead face. She moved a chair under it and stood on the chair to grab the noose. She placed the noose around her neck and began taking a few deep breaths. Before she kicked the chair, the door to the room opened and a man walked through. Pam couldn't believe what who she was seeing and she attempted to escape, but had forgotten about the noose. The chair fell, but she managed to keep her feet on the fallen chair.

As the noose grew ever tighter, the man sighed.

"Are you surprised to see me, Pam?"

No, it can't be. You're dead! How are you-"Pam said, through her choking.

"It was quite a simple make up job. I did it while you and Jim were sleeping." The man said, sitting in a chair next to her.

"Why, Toby? Why?" Pam said, continuing to choke.

"Everyone has treated me with such disrespect! No one stands up for me, so why should I care about any of my co-workers, if they aren't going to help me?!" Toby screamed.

Pam winced as the noose grew slightly tighter. "Listen to me, Toby, I'll help you. I've always wanted to help you, but I didn't want to get fired. Please, I'll help you, just let me down."

"Enough, Pam. I have some business to attend to and I'm not going to let you convince me otherwise." Toby said, walking over to Pam.

"Please don't do this." Pam sobbed.

Toby, quite apathetically, pulled the chair out from under Pam and she began to choke. Toby stood with a blank expression, as Pam continued to choke, until she stopped moving. Toby gave a faint smile, as he opened the door, looking at Pam one more time, before closing it forever. Toby opened the front door and stepped over Dwight's dead body and walked over to Jim. _How did you not notice I was missing during that point where Dwight went missing? I guess you didn't truly care for me, did you?_ He grabbed the revolver that Pam had dropped and pulled a round out of his coat pocket.

He sat down on the rock that Stanley once sat on and loaded the round into the chamber. He then turned the chamber until it stopped. He pulled the hammer, resulting in a loud click. He held the revolver up to his head, as soon at the boat began to arrive. He smiled and pulled the trigger, but being sure to fling the gun away from him.

Three days later, the remaining Dunder Mifflin employees were shocked to see that their branch had closed down. As they lived the remainder of their lives in relative peace, they never discovered what happened to the rest of their fellow employees.


End file.
